Entities with substantial printing demands often use a production printer such as a continuous-forms printer that prints on a web of print media at high-speed (e.g., a hundred pages per minute or more). A production printer typically includes a print controller that controls the overall operation of the printing system, and a print engine. The print engine has multiple printheads and each printhead includes many nozzles that discharge ink as controlled by the printhead controller. During printing, the recording medium passes underneath the nozzles of the printheads as ink is ejected at appropriate times to form a printed image in accordance with image data.
To produce high quality images, it is generally desirable for the amount ink ejected by nozzles and printheads to be consistent in relation to other nozzles and other printheads. Existing print uniformity techniques tend to focus on calibrating nozzles via image analysis to uniformly eject with respect to other nozzles. However, nozzle uniformity operations may be less effective if ejection inconsistencies exist at the printhead level. Additionally, existing techniques for adjusting printheads to output drops consistently with respect to one another are cumbersome procedures that involve many iterations of manual adjustments. Accordingly, improved techniques for printhead ejection uniformity is desired.